


sepasang mata yang menangkap senja

by NairelRaslain



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: Kau memuja senja; kau menyimpan semesta.#MBFFB2017 [Galaksi – 3]





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disklaimer** : _Boboiboy_ merupakan properti sah milik Monsta.  
>  ** _#MBFFB2017 [Galaksi – 3]_**  
>  **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

“Aku tahu ini terdengar tidak sopan, tapi,” ucap Boboiboy menjeda sembari membawa tubuhnya lebih dekat ke lawan bicaranya, “apa yang sedang kaulakukan?”

Boboiboy mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping si laki-laki yang membawa serta Siberian Husky di samping tubuhnya. Di hadapannya, lapangan sepak bola yang lebih rendah dipenuhi anak-anak kompleks, saling mengejar bola sepak yang menggelinding di antara kaki-kaki para pemain.

“Tidak ada.” Jawaban itu meluncur dengan licin dan Boboiboy mendapati dirinya meringis kecil.

Itu adalah kali kelima Boboiboy melihat si laki-laki asing dan Siberian Husky berukuran lumayan besar di tempat ini setiap sore ketika Boboiboy dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah. Kali kelima dan akhirnya Boboiboy memberanikan diri untuk ikut duduk sebentar dan bertanya beberapa hal kecil yang tidak penting.

“Aku Boboiboy.” Kepala Boboiboy bergerak, mendapati si laki-laki asing masih saja menatap ke arah langit. “Siapa namamu, kalau boleh tahu?”

Dan perlahan kepala itu bergerak, membuat sepasang mata menatap Boboiboy tepat di mata. “Dan kaupikir aku akan memberitahukannya kepadamu begitu saja?”

Boboiboy sukses meringis, “Siapa tahu, ‘kan?” Namun, meski begitu, meski langit sore ditelan warna ungu pudar, bulan tampak menggantung raksasa, dan Venus tampak bersinar di atas sana, laki-laki itu tidak mengatakan apa pun (tidak juga memberitahukan namanya). Dan Boboiboy, sekali lagi, hanya bisa meringis ketika laki-laki itu bangkit, berjalan menjauh bersama Siberian Husky yang tampak begitu bersemangat.

**.**

**.**

Nama laki-laki itu Fang. Setelah beberapa hari belakangan merusuhi Fang yang menikmati sorenya seperti biasa, Boboiboy berhasil mengetahui nama laki-laki itu. Fang tinggal di rumah kayu yang dicat biru gradasi di baris terdepan kompleks perumahan. Rumah kayu tua yang selama ini Boboiboy ketahui tidak pernah lagi ditempati oleh siapa pun. Rumah kayu tua itu biasa saja. Cat biru gradasinya bahkan sudah banyak yang terkelupas dan tampak begitu pudar karena terlalu lama ditimpa sinar matahari. Meski begitu, Boboiboy selalu mengamati rumah itu diam-diam semenjak tahu Fang tinggal di sana, sebelum akhirnya Boboiboy kembali melangkah, dan menemani Fang di tempat biasa. Seperti sekarang.

Siberian Husky itu lebih dulu menyapa Boboiboy lewat gonggongan kecil dan Boboiboy tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak segera memberikan senyum lebarnya. Fang sendiri tidak mengatakan apa pun, tetap diam di tempatnya, sambil terus menatap ke arah langit sore yang mulai memerah.

Nama laki-laki itu Fang. Tipe orang yang tidak banyak bicara, lebih suka menghabiskan sore menatap langit, tidak bisa main bola, dan menganggap memberikan nama pada binatang peliharaan adalah hal konyol. Dan yang Boboiboy hafal mati tentang Fang adalah kecintaannya pada senja lebih dari siapa pun yang Boboiboy kenal sampai saat ini.

**.**

**.**

“Apa yang kausuka dari waktu sore begini, Fang?”

Boboiboy memeluk bola sepaknya dengan bosan. Padahal dia sudah sengaja membawa bola sepak, tapi Fang langsung menolak main ketika diajak. Yah, padahal Boboiboy sendiri tahu Fang tidak bisa main bola, tapi tetap saja memaksa.

“Langitnya.” Boboiboy menekan pipi kanannya pada permukaan bola sepak dalam pelukan. Ah, benar, seharusnya Boboiboy tidak perlu bertanya. Tentu saja Fang suka langit sore, mana mungkin Fang punya alasan lain menatapi langit sepanjang sore kalau bukan karena suka, ‘kan?

Alasan lain, ya? Tubuh Boboiboy tegak, refleks menepuk-nepuk bahu Fang. “Yang lain? Kau pasti punya alasan lain, ‘kan?”

Dan jawaban tidak tertarik keluar dari bibir Fang. “Yah … anggap saja begitu.”

“Wow!” Boboiboy tertawa begitu anjing milik Fang menelusup di celah antara dirinya dan Fang. Tangan Boboiboy sigap menepuk-nepuk anjing itu. “Apa alasan lainnya? Oh, biar kutebak! Apakah kau _segitu inginnya_ jadi penjelajah angkasa sampai rela menatap langit tiap sore sambil berfantasi?” Tawa Boboiboy berderaian begitu saja. “Yaampun, Fang, aku tidak menyangka!”

“Dan aku tidak berkata seperti itu sama sekali.” Mendengar nada Fang yang sepertinya jengah sekali, Boboiboy kembali tertawa sebelum mengatupkan tangan (dan dengan bodohnya membuat bola sepaknya berguling) dan bilang “ _Maaf, maaf, aku bercanda_!” dengan kencang sambil mengejar bola sepaknya.

Boboiboy kembali dengan wajah cerah dan kembali menepuk-nepuk Siberian Husky yang selalu patuh itu. “Jadi?”

Ada selarik napas yang dibuang cukup kasar disusul jawaban, “Aku menunggu abangku—yah, maksudku dia penjelajah angkasa … um, sebut saja dia menjelajahi galaksi-galaksi di luar sana.” Boboiboy memusatkan tatapannya pada Fang, menunggu karena kelihatannya Fang belum selesai. “Yah, tadinya aku memang menatap langit hanya dengan alasan menunggu, siapa tahu aku melihat kapal angkasanya dan dia kembali.”

“Tapi?”

Boboiboy memutar bola matanya begitu mendapati Fang menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut tiga sambil mengulang kata “ _Tapi_?” dengan bodohnya. “Lanjutannya, pasti setelah itu bukan hanya itu alasanmu, ‘kan?”

“Oh.” Kepala Boboiboy bergerak-gerak mendengar jawaban dengan nada paham dari Fang. “Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa dunia ini sebenarnya. Aku ingin menjadi penjelajah angkasa seperti—oh, sial, jangan tatap aku seperti itu! Tebakanmu memang benar, kuakui, sialan.” Boboiboy tertawa keras dan akhirnya menyuruh Fang untuk melanjutkan masih dengan tawanya yang belum juga selesai. “Aku tidak punya alasan khusus tentang sore hari, langitnya, atau apa pun. Selain terlihat lebih megah, yah … senja hanya mengingatkanku bahwa hari seakan … seakan aku sudah selesai—maksudku aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi rasanya seperti _hari ini pun, abangku tidak kembali_ , kalau kau paham maksudku.”

“Anggap saja aku mengerti,” sahut Boboiboy sembari menggerakkan kepala, menatap langit keunguan di atas mereka. Tiba-tiba saja senyum Boboiboy terbentuk begitu sepasang matanya melihat bulan yang tampak raksasa dan Venus yang bersinar terang di antara langit yang ungu dan merah pudar. Kalau sudah petang begini, biasanya Fang selalu memutuskan untuk kembali.

“Karena itulah, Boboiboy—“

Mendengar suara Fang, kepala Boboiboy praktis bergerak. Sepasang matanya mendapati sepasang mata Fang yang menyorot tajam (dan Boboiboy merasa perlu menertawakan dirinya karena menganggap mata itu merefleksikan langit senja yang begitu menakjubkannya).

“—apakah kau tidak sebegitu keberatan kalau aku mengajakmu menjelajah angkasa atau bahkan galaksi demi galaksi?”

**.**

**.**

Mungkin, setelah sekian tahun dirinya hidup di dunia ini, baru kali ini Boboiboy merasa sebegini takjubnya. Rumah kayu tua bercat biru gradasi itu memang tampak terlalu biasa. Bagian luarnya hanya sepetak pekarangan kecil dengan dua pohon ketapang yang daunnya menumpuk di atas tanah. Namun, begitu Boboiboy masuk ke dalam rumah itu, Boboiboy benar-benar melihat galaksi (walau dalam arti yang sama sekali lain).

Langit-langit rumah Fang ternyata lebih tinggi dari yang Boboiboy duga. Dan tebak, dari sekian gambaran Boboiboy tentang bagaimana rupa rumah Fang di kepalanya, semuanya meleset—benar-benar meleset jauh. Langit-langit tinggi itu masih bercat sewarna biru. Hanya saja warnanya biru gelap seperti langit malam hari. Dan di langit-langit itu digantung lampu-lampu tunggal berukuran kecil (yang nyalanya remang) dan disebar tidak merata. Seperti konstelasi bintang.

Boboiboy langsung merasa nyaman tanpa harus menyiapkan alasan. “Hei, Fang, yang itu Bimasakti, kutebak?”

Fang tertawa (Oh Tuhan, untung saja Fang tidak pernah tertawa selama ini karena demi galaksi, cara Fang tertawa benar-benar membuat Boboiboy tersesat!) dan menepuk kepala Boboiboy sekali. “Benar. Pintar juga kau.”

“Keberuntungan.” Boboiboy mengangkat bahu dan kembali menatap langit-langit. Sebenarnya Boboiboy asal menebak saja karena yah, mana mungkin Boboiboy tahu banyak tentang pengetahuan alam, sementara nilainya saja mengenaskan. Hanya saja, ketika melihat gugusan cahaya yang bersinar di sudut langit-langit, Boboiboy hanya merasa bahwa dia melihat Bimasakti—yang ternyata benar.

Fang berlalu, bilang akan membuatkan teh hangat untuk Boboiboy dan meninggalkannya di ruang tamu bersama Siberian Husky yang patuh itu. Boboiboy tentu saja masih mengagumi langit-langit rumah Fang (seperti dia bisa berhenti terkagum-kagum dengan bodohnya saja. Itu jelas tidak mungkin, langit-langit rumah Fang terlalu menakjubkan, tentu saja) dan terpikirkan untuk memiliki langit-langit yang sama untuk kamarnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Fang kembali dengan dua cangkir teh hangat beraroma melati yang begitu menggoda. Boboiboy menerima cangkirnya kelewat bahagia sampai membuat tawa Fang kembali muncul (dan sialannya, Boboiboy menatap Fang kagum yang pastinya bodoh sekali sampai akhirnya tersadar karena Siberian Husky itu menyenggol pelan kedua kakinya).

Boboiboy menyesap tehnya, mencium aroma melati begitu memabukkan di sekelilingnya, dan benar-benar merasa itu terlalu lengkap karena semua ini; langit-langit rumah Fang, Siberian Husky yang bersemangat, dan tawa Fang yang—sial, Boboiboy bisa gila karena terlalu bahagia.

“Hei, Boboiboy, apakah menurutmu ide tentang keinginanku membawamu menjelajah galaksi yang kemarin itu terlalu gila?”

Tangan Boboiboy bergerak meletakkan cangkirnya, sementara sepasang matanya menangkap sepasang mata Fang yang tertuang penuh ke arahnya. “Terlalu gila,” katanya, “tapi aku sangat menyukainya.”

Nama laki-laki itu Fang. Pencinta senja dan pencinta galaksi nomor satu di dunia. Fang punya langit-langit rumah yang bagus dan Boboiboy yakin seratus persen rumah Fang adalah bentuk lain dari galaksi yang paling Boboiboy suka. Dan Fang tertawa dengan cara yang—

Fang menarik bibir. “Benar, ide gila selalu terdengar bagus.”

—sama sialannya dengan senyumnya yang terbentuk miring, tapi sempurna itu. Oh, sial, lupakan keinginan Boboiboy soal langit-langit kamarnya yang ingin dia buat seperti milik Fang, lupakan!

**Author's Note:**

> Kembali dengan Nai di minggu kedua _event_ luar biasa ini. Saya bisa gila, karena, demi dunia dan seisinya, dari tema, subtema, sampai _prompt_ ena semua, sialan. Ohya, saya gatau yang di _prompt_ itu anjing jenis apa, tapi karena saya suka Siberian Husky, jadi … yah, begitulah.
> 
> (Omong-omong, boleh dong kalau ini saya persembahkan juga buat Fang yang ulang tahun tanggal 13 April kemarin, ehe).
> 
> Salam,  
>  **Nairel Raslain.**


End file.
